raise_a_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Guide for Beginners
You spawn on an island surrounded by people with dragons. You have no idea what to do? Well, instead of annoying everyone in the server by asking questions, this guide has all the answers. 1. Starterpack Tools 1.1: Dragon Tool There should be two tools when you spawn, Dragon Tool and Dragon Egg. First, lets start with Dragon tool. If you select it (press 1) and then press Q, the tool will change names. Each of these tools have a different purpose. RobloxScreenShot08262013_183804555.png|The Status menu RobloxScreenShot08262013_183816345.png|The Breed Dragon GUI RobloxScreenShot08262013_183820578.png|The Name Dragon GUI Dragon Tool: This tool is used to make your dragon hover above you or drop to the ground. To make it hover, select the tool, and then click its head until it hovers (normally takes about three clicks). It might disappear for a couple seconds, but it should return above your head within three or four seconds. To make it drop to the ground, clikc that block again and your dragon will fall to the ground. Status: This is how you see the gender, hunger, breed, type, speed, etc of your dragon. Too see your dragons status, press 1 and then press Q until the tool name changes to Status, select the tool, and click its head. A menu should pop up. Your dragon needs to be 20% hungry to eat. Give Dragon: This tool will allow you to give your dragon away to anyone in the server. To use this tool, press 1 and then press Q until the tool name changes to Give Dragon, select the tool, and click the dragons head. Type in the name of the person you want to give your dragon to, and then click the button. Note: Once you gie your dragon away, you cannot get it back unless its owner decides to give it back to you. Breed Dragons: This is how you breed, a major part of the game. To breed dragons, you need two dragons of different genders, and they both need to be adults(elders and ancients can still breed). Breeds/types don't matter when breeding. To breed, press 1 and then press Q until the tool name changes to Breed Dragons, select the tool, and then click both of the dragons heads. A button should appear that says Breed Dragons. Wait until breeding has finished. The eggs will appear in your backpack. Name Dragon: This is how you change the name of your dragon. To do this, press 1 and then press Q until the tool name changes to Name Dragon, click its head, enter the name, and click its head again. A button should appear. If not, try again until you get it. The text above your dragon should change into its new name. 1.2: Dragon Egg The Dragon egg tool is a lot less confusing than the Dragon Tool. To lay the dragon egg on the ground, select the tool, and click on the ground. After a few seconds, a dragon hatchling will pop up out of the egg. 2. Feeding and Caring for your Dragon The main food in the game is berries. Each berry it eats will fill the dragon up by 20%. In other words, it needs to be at least 20% hungry to eat. To collect berries, walk over to a bush with berries on it. The berries are just little spheres on the bush. Walk over top of the bush, and the berries will disappear. Press E on your keyboard to pull up your backpack. Click on Food at the top of the Backpack GUI, and a list of foods along with the amount of each food you have will appear. Click on the name of the berries you just harvested, and it should appear in your tools. Click the name of the berry again to take it out of your tools. To feed your dragon, select the tool that says the food name, and hold it into the dragons face. It should eat it. If it doesn't, it's probably not hungry enough. With adult dragons, you might have to jump to get the food up to its mouth. Every time you feed it, it will age 1 year, unless fed a black berry, which ages a dragon by five years. Note: If you don't feed your dragon at all, it will disappear. When it disappears and calling it with Dragon call doesn't work, it has died. You will have to get a new dragon. You can do this by either resetting (you get a new dragon egg), or by buying one from the shops. 3. Flying A dragon needs to be five years old to fly. Before that, all it can do is move around on the ground. To fly your dragon, sit on it, and select the movement tool. Clicking once and holding with make you move along the ground. Double clicking and holding will get you to fly. 4. Earning Gold There are two ways to get gold: Buying VIP (http://www.roblox.com/Raise-a-Dragon-V4-VIP-item?id=99208650) for 1000 gold at the start of the game, or selling things that you get. To sell, collect some materials (berries, meat, fish, ores, etc) then go to a shopkeeper. A GUI will pop up, and you can sell whatever you have in your backpack at the time. 5. Hunting The only thing in the game that you can hunt is Deer. Hunting them with a sword is a lot easier than hunting with a bow. To kill a deer, equip your weapon, and click on the deer until it disappears. The deer meat will appear in your backpack. I really hoped this helped! Category:Guide